


Untitled

by kashmir



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-07
Updated: 2004-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=bana76"><img/></a><b><a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/bana76/">Bana</a></b> *smooches*</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=bana76)**[Bana](http://www.livejournal.com/users/bana76/)** *smooches*

Jack runs his newly callused fingertips down over Kate's rain-slick neck. She shivers in anticipation and her breath ghosts over his bare collar bone.

His hand reaches her bikini top, pushing the drenched Lycra aside impatiently and finding a pebbled nipple almost immediately. Her mouth opens in a wordless cry, one that might have become his name if she'd have enough air to form it.

He covers her opened mouth swiftly, precisely. Sliding his tongue deep inside, tasting her and the heat.

She tastes like bananas and rain. It will fast become his favorite taste, addicting as whiskey or vodka. Maybe more so.

Her hands come up to tangle in his matted hair, pulling his hips into hers, finally finding enough breath to moan when she feels his erection digging into her hip through several layers of cloth.

His hands leave her breasts, now bared to the rain by his marauding hands. Slide down over her waist. Stall at her hips. Squeeze then move lower, down into the waistband of her pants, delving deeper and deeper and then --

A stick breaks and there is a small commotion in the bushes to their left.

They see a hooded figure hurrying back towards the shore in the rain, tripping and sliding in his haste.

Charlie.


End file.
